Hatsunetsu
by A109
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang kekhawatiran gaara saat mendengar Matsuri Demam /Canon /GM /Review if u like it/


Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Walaupun ini bukanlah pertama kalinya Gaara menginjakkan kaki ke bangunan berlantai dua ini, namun selalu saja Gaara selalu merasa miris, kasihan, atau lebih tepatnya prihatin setiap kali setiap kali berkujung ke gedung yang merupakan apartemen milik Matsuri ini.

Apartemen Matsuri sendiri letaknya berada di lantai dua di ujung lorong, sementara gedung yang sudah tak Nampak muda lagi ini letaknya jauh dari pusat desa, teptnya di pinggiran selatan Desa Suna.

Sangat berdekatan dengan perbatasan Desa Suna dengan Daerah terluar yang hanya dibatasi oleh sebuah jalan yang tak terlalu besar. Sala\h satu Daerah yang masuk kedalam kawasan waspada didalam list sang kazekage. Karena didaerah itu terdapat sebuah pemukiman kotor yang memiliki tingkat kriminalitas tinggi dan selalu dirumorkan menjadi sarang para penjahat jalanan dan juga pengemis.

Sementara Gaara yang sebagai seorang Kazekage, bukannya tak pernah ingin merombak tempat yang selalu bermasalah itu, namun karena memang daerah itu sudah bukan otoritas pemerintah Suna lagi, atau lebih tepatnya, daerah itu sudah masuk kedalam wilayah desa lain.

Kali ini, dia memilih untuk berkunjung menuju Apartemen Matsuri yang letaknya lumayan jauh ini bukanlah tanpa alasan, melainkan karena absennya Matsuri yang sudah hampir 1 minggu ini tak ada kabar dan juga tak melapor kepadanya.

Sampai pagi tadi, Gaara masih mempertahankan keyakinannya bahwa Matsuri tak menampakkan diri karena ada alasan tertentu, namun semua itu sepertinya sebuah kesalahan, saat secaratak sengaja ia mendengar pembicaraan dari teman 1 Team Matsuri bahwa Matsuri tengah terbaring Sakit.

Sang kazekage yang memang sudah terhitung hampir 2 bulan ini menjalin hubungan khusus dengan Matsuri pun sontak terkejut. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang berfikir terlalu sederhana terhadap Matsuri. Walaupun pemikiran Gaara tak sepenuhnya salah, lagipula, siapa yang akan berfikir gadis se-ceria Matsuri itu bias sampai sakit?.

5 Menit telah berlalu, dan ketukan Gaara pada pintu Matsuri sejak tadi tak mendapatkan balasan apapun. Seperti taka da tanda kehidupan didalam apartemen Matsuri saat Gaaramencobamenggunakan kemampuan sensornya. Cukup beralasan jika Gaara sekarang ini tengah terlihat begitu panik. Jelas sekali terlihat di wajahnya yang selalu datar itu.

Fikiran-fikiran buruk seperti Matsuri yang terjatuh di kamar mandi pun sempat terlintas didalam fikirannya. Namun dengan cepat fikiran itu segera ditepisnya sebelum memutuskan untuk mendobrak pintu didepannya ini. Gaara mencoba berfikir realistis kembali, Lagipula, Matsuri adalah seorang ninja Chuunin yang tak bisa dikategorikan lemah. Terlebih dia adalah mantan muridnya sendiri.

Mencoba menenangkan diri, Gaara memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu yang berlapiskan triplek tua itu sekali lagi. Tiga kali ketukan. Tetap tak ada jawaban. Sampai di menit menit terakhir sebelum Gaara meyakinkan diri untuk mendobrak pintu didepannya itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara Matsuri memanggilnya.

"Gaara-sama? Apa yang anda lakukan disini?"

Perhatian Gaara langung teralihkan. Kearah sumber suara yang baru saja muncul dari arah tangga. Itu adalah Matsuri dengan dua buah kantung plastik penuh belanjaan kebutuhan makanan. Apa dia baru saja dari pasar?

"Matsuri…! Kufikir kau..." Ucap Gaara sedikit terkejut, lalu mulai berjalan mendekat menuju kearah Matsuri yang tengah berdiri dengan wajah sedikit heran."Kufikir kau sedang sakit."

Sementara Gaara yang berdiri hanya setengah meter dihadapan Matsuri harus membuat Matsuri mendongakkan kepalanya untuk berbicara. Karena memang tingginya yang hanya sepundak Gaara ini kadang-kadang juga menyusahkannya untuk berinteraksi dengan kekasihnya ini.

"Ohh… itu, iya, tapi aku sudah sembuh." Ujar Matsuri mencoba tersenyum lalu berjalan melewati Gaara dan membuka pintu apartemen miliknya. "Ayo masuk, Gaara-sama."

...

"G-Gaara-sama... Apa-apaan sih!" Pekik Matsuri dengan pipi memerah saat ia menyiapkan sayuran tiba-tiba Gaara menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Matsuri. Tentu saja Matsuri yang tengah menyiapkan bumbu masakan langsung terlonjak kaget atas perlakuan Gaara yang tiba-tiba

"Kau belum sembuh sepenuhnya, badanmu masih panas!" Ucap Gaara penuh penekanan, dan memang tak bisa dipungkirinya, Matsuri benar-benar membuatnya khawatir.

"Aku tak apa Gaara-sama, lagipula kalau aku tak keluar belanja, aku makan apa?" Ujar Matsuri kembali ke aktivitas awalnya. Sekarang ia mulai memotong-motong lobak yang baru saja ia beli.

"Kau bisa meminta tolong teman-temanmu kan." Ujar Gaara lalu mematikan kompor yang baru saja Matsuri nyalakan untuk merebus air.

"Eh? Kenapa dimatikan?"

Seakan kata-kata Matsuri sudah tak mempan lagi Gaara. Setelah menggagetkan Matsuri dengan menempelkan tangannya tiba-tiba di dahi Matsuri, mematikan kompor Matsuri tanpa izin, dan sekarang kelakuan Gaara yang tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuh Matsuri dan menggendongnya didepan dada benar-benar membuat Matsuri kelabakan.

"E-ehh!" Pekik terkejut tiba-tiba tubuhnya terangkat. "A-apa maksudnya ini Gaara-sama! Aku harus memasak!" Lanjut Matsuri sedikit meronta untuk melepaskan diri.

"Yang kau butuhkan bukan memasak! Kau butuh istirahat!" Lagi-lagi tak memperdulikan Matsuri, Gaara mulai berjalan menuju kamar tidur Matsuri dan menidurkan gadisnya itu diatas Kasur.

"Dasar! Karena inilah aku malas berurusan dengan wanita." Gumam Gaara sambil meletakkan Matsuri diatas kasurnya. Matsuri yang masih terlalu bingung dengan kelakuan aneh Gaara, mencoba kembali bangun untuk meneruskan aktifitas memasaknya. Namun, lagi-lagi lengan Gaara menghalanginya dan langsung mendorongnya untuk berbaring kembali.

"Gaara-sama! Sebenarnya maksudmu apa sih!" Pekik Matsuri dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Bukan karena perlakuan Gaara kepadanya, melainkan karena demamyang dideritanya memang belumbenar-benar sembuh total.

"Kau tak usah melakukan apapun hari ini! Soal makanan, serahkan saja padaku." Ujar Gaara lalu merepal segel dan membuat sebuah bunshin pasir.

"Eh? Bunshin?" Pekik Matsuri terkejut saat tibatiba Gaara membuat sebuah bunshin.

Gaara tak sedikitpun memperdulikan keterkejutan Matsuri disampingnya. ia malah langsung memberikan sebuah perintah kepada bunshinnya sendiri untuk keluar dan membeli beberapa menu makanan di sebuah restoran dan mengambil beberapa obat-obatan herbal dari rumah sakit Suna.

Bunshin itu lekas pergi meninggalkan Matsuri bersama Gaara. setelah mengerti dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Itu pemborosan!" Gumam Matsuri menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal, entah kenapa ia merasakan jantungnya berdegub begitu kencang setelah melihat betapa Gaara begitu memperdulikannya sampai harus membelikan dirinya makanan. Lagipula kenapa Gaara harus repot-repot membeli makanan diluar , sedangkan dirinya sendiri saja masih bisa memasak.

"Kondisimu lebih penting! Kau seharusnya istidahat penuh! Bukan keluyuran seperti tadi!"

"Memangnya mau bagaimana lagi! Sudah kubilang Kalau aku tak keluar, aku tak bisa makan!"

"Dimana teman-temanmu? Kenapa kau tak meminta tolong mereka?"

"A-aku tak mau merepotkan orang lain." Ujar Matsuri mengeliat dan memiringkan badannya membelakangi Gaara yang masih duduk di sisi ranjangnya. "Lagipula, aku tak bisa menjadi seorang gadis lemah terus... Selalu mengandalkan Mikoshi dan Mukata..."

Gaara mendengus lemah, setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Matsuri, ia tak habis fikir gadis ini masih mempunyai fikiran seperti itu kepada temannya sendiri.

Gaara membiarkan Matsuri tiduran, sementara ia menjaganya dan memperhatikan seluruh ruang tempat tidur Matsuri. Ruang yang biasa yang hanya berukura meter berisi meja, ranjang tempat tidur kecil serta lemari pakaian kecil. Sedikit terasa pengap dan lembab karena Sinar matahari tak terlalu bisa masuk kedalam ruangan ini akibat satu-satunya jendela, jalan bagi sinarmatahari masuk, tertutup oleh bangunan yang lebih tinggi di samping gedung apartemen Matsuri.

Rasa prihatin itu pun kembali kedalam dadanya lagi, Gaara tahuu Matsuri masih belum tertidur, ia pun memutuskan untuk menanyakan tawarannya 1 bulan yang lalu.

"Matsuri..."

"Emm..." Gumam Matsuri menjawab.

"Tentang tawaranku bulan lalu, Kau sudah memutuskannya?"

Matsuri masih terdiam, sampai ia merubah posisi tidurnya menghadap kearah Gaara, sambal terus memeluk guling kesayangannya. "Tentang itu... Sepertinya aku tetap disini saja, Gaara-sama."

"Kenapa? Lagipula rumah pemberian tetua untukku itu tak pernah kutempati, Apa rumah itu kurang nyaman?"

"B-bukan itu, hanya saja... Apartemen ini pemberian ayah dan ibuku..." Ujar Matsuri setengah bergumam dibalik bantalnya. "Aku sudah tinggal disini 18 tahun dan…" Matsuri terdiam sejenak lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku suka tempat ini…" Lanjut Matsuri lalu tersenyum.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala..." Ucap Gaara menatap wajah Matsuri yang masih terlihat merah disela-sela bantal dan guling. Sementara Matsuri yang menyadari dirinya diperhatikan pun semakin gugup. "A-ada apa?"

"Kau tahu aku sangat khawatir padamu kan."

Jantung Matsuri seakan ingin meledak seketika itu juga setelah mendengarkan apa yang baru saja Gaara katakan, Matsuri semakin membenamkan wajahnya kedalam bantal.

"Aku tahu itu.." Ucap Matsuri dengan suara tertahan bantal.

"Tak terasa sudah hampir 2 bulan sejak kejadian itu..." Ujar Gaara masih tetap menatap datar Matsuri. " Kau benar-benar berani waktu itu, Matsuri.." Lanjutnya dengan sedikit tersenyum tipis.

"H-hentikaaan! Malu!" Gumam Matsuri. "Jangan mengungkit hal itu lagi…"

"Tapi... Jika kau tak membela-ku saat itu, mungkin mereka sudah menghentikanku sebagai Kazekage." Ujar Gaara terdiam sejenak, lalu melanjutkanya "Membiarkan Shukaku kembali ke Konoha bukanlah hal yang bisa disetujui Tetua." Ujar Gaara kembali teringat konfrontasi antara dirinya dan tetua yang berbeda pendapat tentang Shukaku yang harus dimiliki kembali oleh Suna atau dijaga Naruto di Konoha.

Gaara lebih memilih untuk menyerahkan Shukaku kepada naruto dengan alasan ia sudah lebih dari cukup dengan kekuatannya sekarang ini. Namun tetua tak sejalan dengan fikirannya. Mereka beradu pendapat bahkan sampai Tetua mengancam Gaara untuk melengserkannya dari jabatan Kazekage. Perdebatan sengit tak terhindarkan. Sampai tiba-tiba, Matsuri yang memang sejak awal berada di ruang rapat bersamaan dengan Kankurou, Temari, Gaara dan para Tetua, tiba-tiba menyela dan menghentikan perdebatan itu. Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Matsuri waktu itu.

Gaara masih begitu jelas mengingatnya. saat itu Matsuri langsung berbicara kepada tetua yang tentang Desa Suna sudah tak membutuhkan sosok Shukaku lagi, terlebih rencana tetua yang akan menjadikan Gaara menjadi jincuriki lagi benar-benar tak membuat Matsuri setuju.

Shukaku hanyalah mimpi buruk masa lalu Suna. Karena Shukaku dulu, Gaara dijauhi bahkan dikatai Monster oleh seluruh penduduk desa, terlebih para tetua yang menyebut Gaara sebagai senjata benar-benar membuat Matsuri muak.

Juga menurut Matsuri, keberadaan Gaara yang merupakan seorang kazekage, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjaga desa Suna agar tetap aman dan nyaman ditinggali.

Setelah panjang lebar berbicara dengan perasaannya yang meluap-luap, Matsuri langsung berhenti dengan nafas tersengkal-sengkal.

Untuk sesaat Gaara benar-benar terpana dengan pemandangan didepannya ini, ia benar-benar tak percaya ada seseorang yang benar-benar percaya padanya disaat tetua bahkan kedua kakaknya meragukannya.

Selain itu, bagian yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah, pernyataan Matsuri yang berhasil meyakinkan tetua untuk menyerahkan tanggung jawab sepenuhnya shukaku kepada keputusan Gaara.

"Yah, bagian terpentingnya, aku akhirnya bisa mengerti apa yang kau rasakan." Ujar Gaara.

Sementara Matsuri masih mengubur kepalanya sendiri di dalam tumpukan bantal sambil terus bertanya-tanya, kenpa dirinya waktu itu bisa senekat itu.

...

Bunshin pasir Gaara telah kembali. Berbagai makanan pun kini telah tersaji diatas meja makan kecil apartemen Matsuri. Tak lupa soup lobak kesukaan Matsuri yang tersaji hangat.

Gaara sama sekali tak menyentuh makanan yang berada didepannya, ia malah terlalu sibuk untuk memperhatikan Matsuri yang tengah makan dengan lahapnya. Terlebih sebutir nasi yang menempel di pipi kanan Matsuri benar-benar menjadi alasan paling kuat kenapa Gaara masih tetap memperhatikan Matsuri sekarang.

"G-Gaara-sama! Ini enak sekali!" Ujar Matsuri disela-sela makannya. Jauh berbeda dengan masakannya sendiri, soup lobak se-enak ini belum pernah dirasakannya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu syukurlah."

Sambil menjawab Matsuri, Gaara mulai menyantap makanannya yang tak disenuhnya sejak tadi.

"Tapi, soup lobak se-enak ini, Gaara-sama beli dimana?"

"Di Restoran xxxx, aku meminta mereka membuatkannya khusus." Ujar Gaara masih tetap mencoba menikmati makanannya. "Lagipula mereka tak membuat masakan seperti soup lobak." Lanjutnya.

Matsuri terdiam sesaat saat mendengar nama restoran yang baru saja Gaara katakana, sampai. "E-ehh! D-di Restoran itu! Terlebih pesanan khusus!" Pekik Matsuri langsung berdiri terkejut.

"B-berapa banyak yang Gaara-sama habiskan! R-restoran itu benar-benar mahal!" Lanjutnya

Sepertinya Matsuri tak memberikan kesempatan Gaara untuk menikmati makanannya, Gaara pun berhenti menikmati makanannya sekali lagi menatap datar Matsuri. "Sekitar ***** Ryo." Ujar Gaara santai.

Entah kenapa, kepala Matsuri tiba-tiba pening, ia hampir jatuh jika Gaara tak segera menangkap tubuhnya.

"Matsuri! Sakitmu semakin parah, sebaiknya kita ke dokter sekarang!" Ujar Gaara panik.

"Tidak-tidak.." Gumam Matsuri setengah tersenyum miris. Daripada memikirkan kondisi tubuhnya sendiri, sebenarnya kepala Matsuri tiba-tiba pening akibat mendengar angka fantastis yang baru saja diucapkan Gaara. Sedangkan jika dikalkulasikan, uang sejumlah itu kalau untuk dirinya bisa untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya selama satu bulan penuh tanpa perlu menjalankan misi apapun.

"Gaara-sama! Kau seharusnya lebih bijak membelanjakan uang!" Pekik Matsuri yang langsung menggagetkan Gaara yang masih menopang tubuhnya.

"Uang sebanyak itu seharusnya bisa lebih berguna daripada hanya untuk dihambur-hamburkan seperti ini."

Sadar kondisi Matsuri sudah kembali, Gaara kembali duduk di kursinya dan meminum air putih yang sudah disediakan oleh bunshin-nya tadi.

"Uang sebanyak apapun tak ada gunanya jika tak dibelanjakan." Ujar Gaara lalu menatap Matsuri. "Terlebih, untuk membelikan makanan untukmu."

"Tapi! Kalau hanya untuk soup lobak dan yang lainnya seperti ini sampai menghabiskan uang sebanyak itu kan namanya pemborosan!" Ujar Matsuri lalu memijit kepalanya yang terasa pusing akibat kelakuan Gaara.

"Hahh..." Dengus Matsuri, lalu menatap kearah Gaara. "Setidaknya, belilah yang lebih enak daripada soup lobak kalau untuk menghabiskan uang sebanyak itu." Ucap Matsuri.

"Aku tak bisa." Ucap Gaara masih dengan wajah datarnya. "Karena aku hanya tahu jika soup lobak makanan favoritmu."

Wajah Matsuri sedikit memerah mendengar alasan yang baru saja Gaara katakan.

"Y-yang terpenting! Lain kali jangan lakukan hal seperti ini lagi, kau harus bijak menggunakan uang, Gaara-sama" Ujar Matsuri kembali melahap soup lobak didepannya.

…


End file.
